Hell's Wrath
by Rebel Gurl2013
Summary: Sequel to Torture of the Damned. Sam and Dean are reunited, although Dean isn't very... Dean. Please read and review!


Supernatural **Hell's Wrath**

_sequel to Torture of the Damned- Dean returns to the mortal world, and to Sam-but not as he used to be. Tortured of the Damned doesn't need to be read to understand this story, but still... I would recommend it. _

**A/N: Due to so many popular responses from ToTD, I decided to make a little sequel, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Supernatural- it belongs to the very great talent of Mr. Kripke. Thank you for bringing us such a great show!**

Sam threw his body down on his small bed, exhausted from the hunt he had just completed. It had been two years since Dean's... well, Sam didn't want to think too hard about that. After his brother had been taken by the yellow eyed demon, Sam had tried to find any solution he could think of to try and save his brother, but none had revealed themselves. It was with great regret and sadness that Sam finally put a stop to the search, only because Bobby had told him to relax for a while before picking his research back up. Sam rolled over onto his side, his brown hair flopping into his eyes. Raising his hand, Sam ran it through his messy hair. Bobby had told Sam maybe it would be best if he quit hunting, but Sam had protested vehemently at that statement. Dean was gone because of the supernatural, and Sam was going to kill every evil son of a bitch until he got his brother back.

Sam was painfully aware of the situation his brother could be going through at the moment. Ruby had appeared to him a few weeks ago and told him everything. When Sam found out she'd lied to him, it wasn't completely unexpected, but Sam still went beserk on her anyway.

_'WHAT!" Sam yelled, looking at the blonde demon with nothing but fury in his eyes. "I lied, Sam. Look, it's not something I usually do, OK? But it was the only way I could talk to you. I needed your help, and you wanted your brother saved... something I couldn't do. I'm sorry," Ruby said, her green eyes softening in a sort of apology. Sam paced the motel room, pissed off. "You have every right to be mad, Sam, but--" Ruby began, but Sam cut her off. "Get out, Ruby. Just... leave before I call Bobby." Ruby folded her arms over her chest. "Fine. I'll come back when you've had time to calm down and actually listen to what I have to say to you." Ruby then vanished in black smoke. _

Sam sighed softly. He should have known better. Dean had told him so, a hundred times. Dad would be disappointed. Sam shut his eyes at the thought of John. One Winchester got free from hell, and now another one was stuck there. Hell seemed to have a strange fixation on his family. Sam sat up and turned off the room's light before returning to bed and crawling under the covers. As Sam slipped into sleep, a tear slipped down his eye and slid down his face onto the pillow he was clutching.

_2 Weeks Later_

Sam and Bobby sat in the Impala in silence. "So this guy's just... going to open a Devil's Gate? Doesn't he know what that is?" Sam asked, finally breaking the silence.  
"No," Bobby replied, looking tense. "This man's a cult leader with no idea what he's getting himself into. I don't know all the details on how he found out about the Devil's Gate. but you and I know we can't let it be opened." Bobby said, giving the younger hunter a knowing look. Sam's hands tightened around the Impala's steering wheel. "Yeah. I know. But how can it be opened without the Colt?" Sam asked. "There are other ways of opening doors then with a gun, Sam." Bobby replied before falling silent again. Sam put his foot on the gas and coaxed more speed from the Impala. _We can't let more demons be unleashed. Not from hell. _Sam thought as the car zoomed down the highway.

_A few hours later..._

In a dark church graveyard, a shadowy figure walked towards the ancient looking door standing only a few feet away from him. Smiling, the man walked to the Devil's Gate and took a book out. Before the man could say anything, a car's headlights blinded him. Hunters had come to crash the party. The man turned around to meet the gazes of four or five hunters standing not too far away. "Drop the book," One of the hunters said, pointing a shotgun at him. "You bring guns to church, son?" The cult leader said, lips curling into a mocking smile. "You may have stopped the army from rising before, Bobby Singer, but not today." The man's eyes turned black and let out a piercing shriek. The hunters all clenched their teeth and held their hands over their ears. Satisfied, the demon turned back to begin his ritual.

"NO!" Sam yelled, lunging at the man, who, without turning around, sent Sam flying into the other hunters. A wind started rushing through the graveyard, blowing everything around wildly. Sam knew this was meant to keep them from stopping the Gate from opening. Gritting his teeth, Sam struggled to move against the hurricane feeling gale, but his body refused to budge. A cold hand clamped down on his arm. Sam whirled around. "Ruby?! What the hell are you doing here?" Sam said, eyes widening at the sight of the demon standing next to him. "I'm here to help you, Sam. Just trust me this last time. I have a plan," Ruby said, her eyes turning black and moving around to settle on the man a few feet away from them.

The man opened his ritual book and began chanting:

_"Diabolus Porta exsisto patefacio!" _

(Devil's Gate be opened!)

_"Solvo nostrum anhelo!"_

(Release our breatheren!)

_"Quod permissum is plagiarius teneo quis Abyssus in Terra verum opes!"_

(And let this planet know what Hell on Earth truly means!)

The ancient door started rattling as the guy chanted in latin (how a demon could do so was a question to Sam) and continued rattling harder and harder as the chant continued. Sam knew that demons were hearing the chant and struggling to get a first place in line for the exit out of hell. _Dean... _Sam's mind wondered. Could he escape, just like Dad had almost two years ago?

Demons trapped in hell were excited for another chance at escape. They shrieked, screeched, jumping about, eager for their chance to leave Hell behind. One such demon was a man, who hadn't lost his "body" yet. The man had spiky golden brown hair and was clothed in a dark blue top and jeans. Instead of the usual hazel eyes, however, his eyes were pitch black, and his lips were curled back into an evil smile. Dean Winchester was ready for his escape from Hell and to cause torment and raise hell on Earth.

The door couldn't take much more and soon burst open, releasing a black blanket of demons into the sky. "Shit! Not again!" Bobby cursed, trying to aim for a target but unable to, because the demons were going too fast in too many directions. But that wasn't what grabbed Sam's attention. As the other hunters split up, a couple for the cult man and the others for the door, a man stepped out of the door, his familiar frame saying nothing but "EVIL!" Sam gulped as he met the other's gaze and he breathed out, "Dean..."

Ruby elbowed Sam in the ribs. "That's not your brother, Sam. They tortured him into submission so they could turn him. Dean's dead, Sam." Sam shook his head, horrified. "Hello, baby brother," Dean's voice sang mockingly. Tears stung the youngest Winchester's eyes. "No... it can't-- you said that the turn doesn't take place for a least a couple hundred years," Sam said, glaring at Ruby. The girl ran a hand through her hair. "There have been a few special cases where the demons don't want to wait for their victims to turn, they just speed up the process. They must have done that to Dean only becuase the Winchesters were one of the only families known for killing their best." Ruby said, looking at Sam, then Dean.

"Right you are, Rubes," Dean said with an evil smirk. "And I gotta tell ya, evil just feels so... right to me. I mean, I can't believe I ever held you back! You should let your demons out too, Sam. It feels great," Dean chuckled, gazing evilly at his brother. Sam closed his eyes for a moment. "You're not my brother." Dean laughed. A wicked laugh- that sounded nothing like the real Dean's laugh. "So just because I'm a demon, now I'm not family? I'm hurt, Sammy. Real hurt," Dean said, eyes turning to hazel. "Come on, dude. I know you've been moping around without me around. I'm your awesome big brother, returned from hell. How about we go and celebrate, hm?" Sam backed away, heart aching at the sight of his brother's hazel eyes staring at him with concern-_ fake _concern, Sam reminded himself. "Dude, come on," Dean said, offering a hand.

"Take my hand and we'll get out of here."

Sam hesitated, knowing Ruby was expecting him to stick to the plan. Well, screw that. Sam reached out and took his brother's hand.

Dean smiled widely. "See, Sammy? I'm not really that different," Dean's last word sounded kinda mushed when Ruby used her strength to knock the demon out, and Dean's body fell to the ground. Sam gazed up and around, watching as the hunters began closing the door. "Hurry." Ruby said, handing Sam a peice of paper with latin scrawled on it. Sam immediately started the exorcism.

Dean's eyes snapped open, pitch black. "Sammy, what are you doing! Dude, are you out of your freakin' mind??!" Dean's voice sounded angered and betrayed. Sam stopped for a moment to stare at his big brother. "I'm sorry, Dean," Sam said quietly before continuing. It took a few minutes for anything to happen, but when Dean's body jerked around wildly, Sam knew he was making progress. Dean opened his mouth and screamed, the demon running from its host's body in agony and was quickly pulled back towards the Devil's Gate as if a magnetic force was dragging it back again. The demon could only hold for a second before it flew back into the rapidly closing door with a screech.

SLAM! The Devil's Gate slammed shut, locking away the rest of hell. Sam put Dean's head in his lap. "Dean?" Sam asked, worried for his brother. "Come on, man, wake up. Dean, please." Dean groaned, his eyelids fluttering. "Sammy?" He mumbled, opening his eyes partway. Sam could have cried in relief, but he didn't. "Yeah. It's me." Dean's lips slowly curled upwards into the Dean-smirk that Sam had come to know. "Thank freakin' god." Then Dean went still. Alarmed, Sam checked his pulse, but found that Dean was only unconscious.

Sam stood up, but Ruby was nowhere to be found. "Thank you, Ruby," Sam whispered. Bobby ran over to him. "Sam, are you OK?" Sam nodded. "Yeah, But Dean isn't." Bobby looked startled for a moment before seeing Dean Winchester lying on the grass. The hunter had to do a double take. "Is it really?" Sam nodded. "Yeah. I'll give you the full story later. Let's just go." Sam said, picking up his brother, surprised at the amount of weight his brother had lost. Sam looked around the graveyard. _I hope I never have to see this place again, _Sam thought.

Sam gently laid Dean in the backseat of the Impala and closed the door and was about to get into the driver's seat when something made him stop. It couldn't be. It wasn't possible. "Sam, what is it?" Bobby asked from the passenger seat. Sam blinked. "Nothing." Sam got into the car and turning on the ignition. He must have been imagining it. Because for a moment, Sam thought he saw a dark figure with yellow eyes staring at him.

**The End**


End file.
